Various videoconference (also known as a video teleconference) technologies exist that enable participants to interact simultaneously via video and audio transmissions. A videoconference may consist of a conversation between two people in private offices (point-to-point) or may involve multiple participants at various sites (multi-point). In addition to audio and visual transmission of various meeting activities, videoconferencing can be used to share documents, computer-displayed information, and whiteboards.